In the eye of the beholder
by Caramel Custard
Summary: When Angelo wakes up after an accidental nap, he finds that everyone in Zephyr town is laughing manically about something. And he can't for all the Omelette Rice in the world figure out why. Oneshot, possible AngeloXGretel, May continue if prompted.


The wind was blowing gently through the small place known as Zephyr town. The windmills spun at a steady pace, creating a cool breeze.

A chilly gust of wind blew over the river, causing a rippling effect. It was this very gust of wind that woke up Angelo, who has been sleeping under a tree.

"W-wha?" He mumbled.

Angelo shivered; the wind here could get quite cold on occasion.

The artist tried to peel his eyes open, and rubbed them multiple times in an attempt to wake up a little more. A bit of a weak attempt, really, as Angelo very rarely felt very awake until noon.

It would seem he had unintentionally fallen asleep while sketching. While it was a little bit embarrassing, it wasn't all that surprising. The weather was quite nice, and lately he had been staying up late and continuously losing track of the time.

Angelo stretched his arm out with a long yawn following.

He used his hand to feel around on the grass for his pencil, but he couldn't find it.

He couldn't lose another one; he hated it when he lost things, which was sad because he was actually rather unorganized.

"Oh, good morning Angelo." –This voice made Angelo jump a little.

"Oh," He turned, "Hi Gretel."

The blonde farmer looked cheery; cheerier than usual. "So I see you finally woke up." She giggled, offering him a hand. He took it and she helped pull him into an upright position.

"Uuh," He blushed, "You saw that?"

She began to giggling again; she was like a big kid. "Oh yes Angelo, you've been asleep for quite a while now."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, I'm sure you enjoyed your little nap."  
>Angelo's face turned a deeper red; He was the one acting like a little kid.<p>

"Well I suppose it was nice…" He scratched the back of his neck bashfully.

"Oh well," She reached over, adjusting Angelo's hat for him, "I need to get back to work, and don't you fall asleep again now." She winked, rather cutely, Angelo might add.

"H-heh… yeah okay." He chuckled.

Gretel began walking off, "And don't forget." She turned to face him, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

Then without another word, Gretel left, leaving a very confused Angelo behind.

Work.

Yes, he should probably get back to work.

Angelo looked around his feet for a moment, searching again for his lost pencil.

He lifted a hand to scratch his head through his long wavy hair when he felt something hard.

Ah, that explains it. He left his pencil behind his ear. Figures,

He was always forgetting about that.

Well, now that he had all his personal effect, Angelo began to stroll down the hill near Zephyr farm.

It was such nice weather for a stroll.

"Whoa!" Angelo looked over to see Kevin.

"Oh, hello Kevin."

"Hey Angelo, what happened to your-" He paused for a moment. Angelo looked at the small boy, confused. "What happened to what?" He asked.

Kevin looked like he was about to reply, and even opened his mouth a few times.

But then he just started laughing.

To say Angelo was shocked would be an understatement. He was utterly baffled. He wasn't good with Kids, and it would seem he didn't get them, either.

After a while of watching Kevin roar with laughter, Angelo just rolled his eyes and walked off.

Much to the artist's dismay, as he walked through town, he was met by snickers, giggles, laughter and even chortles.

But for all the Omelette Rice in the world, he couldn't figure out what was so funny.

Did something really hilarious happen while he was asleep? Did he miss some hysterical joke this morning?

He didn't know what it was, but it was starting to get on his nerves. Just a little.

Mumbling under his breath, Angelo walked over the bridge to get out of town, where he met Dirk for the second time that day, who was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

The only reason he came to town was to buy another chisel from Raul's; who was tyring to suppress a "Ho ho ho." As he handed Angelo his change.

Now he was heading straight home, as he was rather sick of trying to guess what was so funny.

The only person he passed on his way was Antoinette, who looked at him for a moment, but then continued on her way.

Angelo was grateful for that, at least.

He gave out a hefty sigh when he got inside his house, that was way too much for him to handle.

He could still hear their laughter in his head, and it was driving him mental.

Until he realized that it wasn't in his head, and he saw Kevin, Cindy and Lauren outside his house, by the water, laughing.

Well, Lauren was more giggling softly, but it still irked him.

He didn't like this, not just because it was generically annoying, but because HE was getting annoyed, and he hated being in a bad mood.

He always did his best to be an optimist, only letting the weather and occasional sufferances of artist's block get him down.

He mumbled and turned away from his window, deciding he may as well start working on his statue of Felix.

He loved this statue like it was his own child, and he would be more than happy to talk about it when someone came over. He was sure it got annoying, but everyone else was too impressed to care.

Working on his statue made him feel better; and he began to relax.

He was sure whatever it was they were laughing about wasn't THAT funny after all anyway.

Not that he cared, oh no, he was completely indifferent to the town and their childish jokes- Ah; there he goes again, thinking like a little stubborn kid.

He really needed to work on that.

After a few hours of working on his statue Angelo hadn't realised how hungry he had gotten.

His first thought was to go to the café, but he decided against it, as he didn't want to risk going out there again.

Just as he was about to clean himself off, there was a knock at the door.

When he went to answer it, he was surprised to find Daisy there.

When she saw him she gave out a slight giggle, and he sincerely hoped it was because of his messed up hair or the woodchips covering his clothes.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Daisy looked a little scared at that moment; this wasn't normal behaviour for sweet, uplifting Angelo.

"O-oh, well I…" She stuttered.

Angelo groaned and rubbed his temples, "Oh Daisy, I'm sorry, I'm just not in the best of moods today." Daisy looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Can you come with me? I need to show you something." She asked as sweetly as she possibly could.

"Wait" Angelo said, "Out there?"

"Um, yes, that would be easiest, if you could."

Angelo sighed and peeked out from behind his door, making sure there was nobody in sight.

When he was sure the coast was clear he followed Daisy to the waters edge.

"This… might explain a bit." She said, as she pointed to the still river.

When Angelo looked at the water what he saw was to say the least- shocking.

To think that all this time everyone had been laughing at HIM!

He had black ink scrawled all over his face, and looked like a complete idiot.

This explained everything.

It only took him a moment to figure out who it must have been… Gretel.

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder his foot! He wouldn't stand for it; he was going to be the laughing stock of the town for seasons to come!

Boy was he ever going to get her back.

_

A/N: So what did you think? I'd love to hear.

Also, do you think I should continue this?  
>I was thinking of writing a second chapter on his revenge, I actually have two endings planned out.<p>

Both full of more Angelo Embarrassment and our favourite little prankster Dirk!

I FARE THEE WELL.


End file.
